Zoey's Cousin Comes to PCA
by Freakishlylovable
Summary: The title is selfexplanitory. This is a sequel to Zoey's New Boyfriend. It might help if you read that first. Review!
1. Tayla

_I know this is short, but I'm just starting the story. It is a sequel to Zoey's New Boyfriend. It might help if you read that first. Just click Funkypuppy9393 and look for the story. Hope you like it!_

"Man, where is your girlfriend?" Logan asked. Logan had not quite become comfortable with the idea of Chase and Zoey dating yet. After the whole Scott cheating on Zoey fiasco, Chase finally told Zoey how he felt, and his life kept getting better and better from there. At first Chase was worried that dating Zoey would ruin things, but it didn't. He loved her, though he hadn't told her that yet, but he was planning to.

"When is Zoey gonna show? She's late!" Logan said clearly annoyed.

"I hate to agree with Logan," Lola said accenting the name Logan in a disdainful tone. "But he is right. Zoey said that she would meet us here at 3:00 and it's 3:30"

"I'm sure she has a good reason. Zoey is never late" Chase said trying to cover for his girlfriend, even though he was becoming a bit irascible too.

"There she is" Michael said pointing out Zoey. Zoey came walking to the lunch table with a girl about her own age walking beside her who was looking happy and taking in all of her surroundings, while Zoey looked like she wanted to be anywhere but near this girl. Chase didn't recognize the girl, and his mind did a flashback to the last time Zoey brought a stranger to their lunch table. His name was Scott, and the rest is history.

"Hey" everyone at the table said.

"Hey," Zoey said, then she turned to the mystery girl with a fake saccharine smile. "This is my cousin, Tayla. She just transferred here to PCA"

"Oh, that's great" Lola said.

"Welcome to PCA" Quinn said. Michael and Logan also gave welcomes. Chase instead remembered all the stories that Zoey had told him about her infamous cousin Tayla. She told him about all the mean things that she had done to Zoey. Like the time when they were little, Tayla convinced Zoey that she was eating steak, instead, it was dead squirrel. That dead squirrel "that really did look like a steak" put Zoey in the hospital. Tayla has done that and many more low down deeds to Zoey.

"Chase, isn't it just great that Tayla is going to school with me?" Zoey asked trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, great" Chase got out lamely.

"I'm glad you're so happy Zoey. Because your DA Coco said that until she could find me a room, I'll be rooming with you, Lola, and Quinn!" Tayla said jumping up and down. Zoey immediately sat down next to Chase and whispered in his ear,

"Help me. I'm rooming with the devil"

_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. You Know Each Other

_Sorry it took so long, but here is another chapter!!!!!!_

"Okay, I got that answer right, now you owe me a kiss" Chase said leaning in to kiss Zoey.

"No you got it wrong" Zoey said while pushing him away.

"What? No way"

"Yeah, Elias Howe invented the sewing machine. Eli Whitney invented the cotton gin" Zoey showing him the textbook, that was lying on the floor in Zoey's dorm room.

"I got the first three letters of the name right. Doesn't that count for something?" Chase asked.

"A kiss on the cheek" Zoey said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Tayla chose to walk in at this moment.

"Usually I would say that is disgustingly cute and you should get a room, but you're already in Zoey's dorm room. Oh, and by the way Chase, you're alone in your girlfriend's dorm room, you're the man! I think I know who's getting lucky. Anyway, I seriously hope I didn't interrupt anything, actually I kinda hope I did, but whatever, I have major news!" Tayla said.

"We were just studying Tayla" Zoey said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell mom. I'll just tell Dustin. Chase learn to sleep with your eyes open" Tayla said.

"Tay, you are getting on my last nerve and you're so not funny. Just get on with the news" said Zoey who after two weeks stopped trying to hide her annoyance. It was made easier by the fact that Tayla hadn't pulled any big stunts, just constantly nagged everyone around her.

"Okay, I have a boyfriend!" Tayla said jumping up and down.

"Isn't that great. I like him so much. And he likes me too" Tayla said with a smile.

"Likes you too. Has he ever met you?" Zoey commented.

"Ha, ha, now you're so not funny. But seriously..." Tayla pushed Chase to the side and sat down next to Zoey.

"I'll just move then" Chase said after he was shoved to the ground near Zoey's mini fridge.

"He is so cute, I mean gorgeous. And he's athletic and smart. Oh, charming too. Did I mention gorgeous? Because he totally is" Tayla said rather quickly in a extremely girly voice.

"He sounds perfect. And he's dating you. Seriously, has he met you?" Zoey said annoyed that Tayla was cutting her study time and her Chase time short.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. That's why I brought him here with me. I'll bring him over now" Tayla said before running out of the room.

When Chase thought it was safe he went back over to the spot he was originally sitting at.

"So, Tayla's got herself a boyfriend" he commented, "Is this good or bad?"

"Tayla would spend more time with him and less time with us, so I'm thinking good" Zoey said picking up her textbook.

"Okay, he's here" Tayla said leading her boyfriend into the room. Zoey quickly dropped her textbook, which landed on Chase's foot.

"Ow! Jeez Zo, could you be careful? The book is really, really heavy. See, now my foot's throbbing" Chase said looking at the ground holding his foot. He was expecting an apology from Zoey, but none came. Instead she was still staring at Tayla's boyfriend. Chase realized he never got a good look at the guy and looked up to see if he knew him. He most definitely knew him.

"Scott!" Chase said looking at the guy. There stood Scott, Zoey's cheating ex-boyfriend.

"Oh, so you guys know each other?" Tayla asked.

"I guess you could say that" Scott said with a devilish grin.

_Could I really make a sequel and not bring back Scott? Another chapter will be up later. Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!!_


	3. I'm Sorry, Is There A Problem?

* * *

"Oh my God! Scott! Out of every single guy at PCA you chose Scott!" Zoey shouted. Tayla just stood there confused, Zoey and Scott must not get along too well, she thought.

"Hey, Zoey." Scott said with a grin. "I'm sorry, is there a problem?"

"You are an even bigger jerk then I remember! Is there a problem?" Zoey said mimicking Scott's voice. "Of course there's a problem you backstabbing cheater!"

"What?" Tayla finally asked.

"Tayla," Chase began, who was silent through Zoey's shouts. "There's something you've gotta know about Scott." he said severely. Tayla looked up at Scott, expecting him to tell her this was all a big joke or something.

"I have no idea what this loon is talking about." Scott said. Zoey just scoffed.

"I dated him a little while back." Zoey finally began, much calmer now, but still giving Scott a look that could kill.

"Oh, I didn't know." was all that Tayla said.

"That's okay, that part doesn't matter." Zoey said, in a surprisingly nice way. She normally would let her cousin be ripped apart by Scott because of all the torture that she but her through, but she as much as she disliked Tayla, she didn't want her to go through what Scott put her through.

"Scott and I dated, and he cheated on me." Zoey quietly said, not mustering up enough strength to say it more confidently.

"What!" Tayla shouted. Scott repeated the same shout that Tayla gave.

"Dude, get out!" Chase said, nudging Scott towards the door.

"Whoa," Scott said, tumbling a bit. "Did you just push me?"

"No, no, no," Chase quickly said. Scott was a big guy, not one you'd wanna get in a fight with. "It was more of a nudge." he quietly said.

"Scott, please tell me they're lying." Tayla pleaded to Scott, probably stopping him from beating Chase up.

"Of course they're lying. Zoey's just trying to get back at you for all the things you did to her. I would never do anything like that." he said warmly, in the same tone that fooled Zoey. Before Chase and Zoey could say anything Tayla began to talk.

"Zoey, stay out of my life!" she said before storming out, and dragging Scott with her. Leaving Chase and Zoey to just stand there.

"So," Chase said awkwardly.

"I can't let her date him." Zoey said, collapsing onto her bed.

"Yeah, yeah you can. After the way she's treated you." Chase said.

"Chase, Scott doing that to me hurt a lot more than I let on. I won't let that happen to my cousin." Zoey said. Chase just stood there. Scott meant more to her than he ever thought. Getting into a conversation about her ex was not somewhere he wanted to go, so he just let that go. He didn't wanna know if she still had feeling for him or not. She seemed really angry when Scott came back, maybe she still had feelings for him. He just didn't wanna know.

"What are we going to do?" Chase asked, completely avoiding Zoey's feelings.

"Come up with a plan." Zoey finally said

But Scott had been getting away with this for a while. What plan could overthrow him and his chauvinistic charm?


End file.
